Seichi Kohryu
Seichi Kohryu (誠一コリュ, Seiichi Koh-Ryu) is the protagonist of the High School DxD and Fate series crossover story, Fate/e-TURN-ity, as well as it's prequel story, Fate/hf-conflict. An average student at an unnamed school, Seichi was considered a sub-par Magus by his society's standards, not unlike canon series protagonist Shirou Emiya. However, unknown to Seichi at the time, he was the holder of the Third True Magic: Heaven's Feel. In e-TURN-ity, he has acclimated to the DxD World, and attends Kuoh Academy as a second-year student, alongside Gilgamesh, Elizabeth Bathory, and Artoria Pendragon. He is well respected by Gilgamesh, so much that he refers to him as Aibou (相方, English trans: "partner"). Gilgamesh is also the one who (much to his dismay) granted him the titles Hero of Heroes (ヒーローオブヒーローズ, Hīrōobuhīrōzu) and King of Heroes (英雄の王, Eiyū no ō). Similarly, many of the Heroic Spirits he has revived have taken to calling him the Second Hero-King (第二ヒーローキング, Dai ni hīrōkingu), which was first coined by Iskander. Appearance Seichi is rather unremarkable looking, despite his status as one of the holders of a True Magic. He has messy brown hair, hazel green eyes, and wears various outfits throughout the story. Whenever he uses Heaven's Feel, his body becomes clad in markings. Personality Seichi is a stereotypical teenage boy. He is very kind, but is rather timid and meek, and is overall shy around others, often leading him to pry away from large crowds in favor of falling into the background. He's been noted to be somewhat socially awkward, hence his detachment around others, but he is a very good person when people come to know him. This is best described by Arturia, as he is loyal to his friends and comrades, and will stop at nothing to ensure their safety. He cares deeply for his friends, and in spite of any circumstance presented to him, he will do whatever it takes to protect his loved ones, even if must sacrifice his life. This might be as a result of being around many powerful and charismatic historical figures, like Iskander and Arturia, though he already showed such traits before learning that he was capable of wielding the Heaven's Feel. Seichi's most notable trait is his morbid resignation that all living things will eventually die, as a result of the natural state of progression and order. He accepts that he too will die one day, but refuses to allow his fate to be dictated by those other than himself, believing that he is the only one that can decide how he will die, be it of old age, of illness, or in battle. He even accepts the fact that, without the Heaven's Feel, he is powerless by himself, and relies on others for guidance and strength, a fact that he has admitted to of his own volition. This characteristic is what primarily earned him Gilgamesh's loyalty and trust, as well as respect. His greatest fear is being abandoned, a result of past trauma with his parents. Prior to their death, his parents neglected him, showing blatant disregard for him, and when questioned on whether or not they truly loved him, they never answered, leaving Seichi to believe that his parents thought nothing of him. Because of the growing feeling of loneliness, Seichi sought out connections, but was very timid, and therefore, he made little friends. What few bonds he created however brought him the comfort he needed. He also finds comfort in the Heroic Spirits he calls to his aid, particularly Medusa, who acts as his older sister figure. Seichi is best known by his sexual awkwardness around girls, having been described by Issei as "being as chaste as a monk." He utterly refuses to look at a woman in their underwear or in the nude, or clad in little clothing, and when he does accidentally catch a look, he apologizes profusely, placing himself on the ground with his forehead on the floor, and accepts any punishment handed down to him, and even when a girl says it isn't his fault, he still asks for punishment. This is due to his belief that the only time a man should look at a woman when she is so devoid of garments is when they are in a relationship, or if they are married. Like most cliche male harem protagonists, Seichi is no exception to the stereo-archetype of being utterly dense and clueless about a girl's feelings towards him. He's been called out on this trait numerous times, and many refuse to believe that he is so dense. According to Medusa and Chulainn, it's implied that he is aware, but remains virtually unaware of how to respond, as he is unused to such romantic attention and affectionate feelings. History At present, Seichi's history and life prior to the story is unknown, other than that he was born thirty years after the events of the Fifth Holy Grail War, and greatly admired the unnamed "Wrought-Iron Magus," who emerged victorious from it. At some point in time, he was targeted by the Magus Organization known as "Wilheim," who wanted him due to his unawakened power, namely the Third Magic, Heaven's Feel. He was also heavily involved in the Heaven's Feel Conflict, a war that engulfed the entirety of Fuyuki City. Abilities Seichi, much like the fate series protagonist Shirou Emiya, is rather subpar in the art of magic, skilled only in arts such as "Trace" and "Projection." However, what makes him a terrifying opponent to face is his trump card, "Heaven's Feel." Heaven's Feel One of the five remaining true magics, it was originally created by the Einzbern family, but it's secret was lost a thousand years ago. It was used as the main component of the Holy Grail Wars, reviving heroes of old as "Servants." Seichi is regarded as an anomaly, as no one has ever achieved the Heaven's Feel, as doing so would lead to them being assimilated into the Root. The Heaven's Feel allows him to resurrect any deceased soul without consequence, namely the heroes of legend. He primarily uses the Heaven's Feel to revive Servants from the past, most notably Artoria Pendragon of the Saber Class, and Cu Chulainn of the Lancer Class. During the Heaven's Feel Conflict, Seichi relies on Artoria and Cu Chulainn, though as the war progresses, he calls upon other Servants, such as Medusa and Iskander of the Rider Class, Sasaki Kojiro of the Assassin Class, and Hercules of the Berserker Class. It is possible for the Heaven's Feel to be invoked by the will of a Heroic Spirit, such as the case with Gligamesh of the Archer Class. He forcibly invoked the Heaven's Feel while Seichi is barely conscious, and manifested during the climax of the Conflict. However, it is also possible that Seichi invoked the Third Magic, despite being barely self-aware. Development Quotes Trivia References Category:Otaku-Nation666 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Magi Category:Fate/e-TURN-ity Category:Humans